Jack Mamoru
Jack Mamoru '(ジャック守, ''Mamoru Jakku lit. Supplanter and Protector) is a High Ranking member of the Rune Knights within the Magic Council being renowed for his great weaponary skills and knowledge. He is known widely as '''One Man Army (一人の軍隊, Hitori no Guntai) for being rumored of having strength equal to an army. Appearance Jack is a fairly muscular young man who always has a calm expression on his face. He has blue spiky hair and eyes, his hair is tied in a ponytail. Jack has bangs split to the sides through the middle which normally hide his ears from when seen from the front. Jack's usual attire consists of a white shirt with long sleeves and some black decorating on some small parts of the shirt, mostly on the shoulders, it also has a short black polo neck with a white line across it, a black tie with a white linning that reaches to Jack's stomach. He wears black pants but his the belt he wears it with is unseen because of how low his shirt is that it hides the brown belt tied around his waist, and black shoes. Jack is always seen holding atleast one weapon in his hand, mainly a sheathed katana, which he has in case he would need it, or simply for show. Personality Jack is commonly refered to as the silent type of person, not talking or befriending other people or members of the Council he is familiar with. When he does talk, it is usually with a few short words, though they express enough of what he intended to say. This personality also fits his extremely calm behavior that even during battle, Jack remains calm as if he isn't even in a battle. When confronted by enemies, Jack usually waits for them to attack first, he also doesn't waste time talking to his enemies and tries to finish his fights as fast as possible. He is also cold towards his enemies as he doesn't think about the serious wounds he causes them which usually results with a few broken limbs or near death experience. The only known person Jack actually talks or treats in a friendly manner is Hood, who he calls Fuu-Chan as a friendly nickname. She is the only person Jack ever befriended. Though he doesn't talk much with her either, he does however listen to her through all what she says without any complaints. Jack apears to have a habit of always unsheathing his sword with one finger and then sheathing it again with the same finger repeatedly to pass the time such as when he's bored. He also uses his weapons for normal, daily, life things, such as cutting his food, which he uses a katana to cut with, cutting his nails, which he uses a knife to do so, and many other things that other people find bizzare about him. When in battle, Jack is an honorable fighter, not trying to fight dirty against his enemies or use magic when they are unable. He will, however, use any means neccesary to stop his enemy or capture his target that he was assigned to. Jack's favorite weapon is apparantly a katana as it is his most used weapon and he describes it as "The weapon to be used in fair fights" though the true meaning behind these words are unknown. Magic & Abilities Requip (換装 Kansō): The main reason why Jack earned the title One Man Army is because of his unique use of Requip. He has a vast number and kinds of different weapons to use but instead of simply making them apear in his hand, he hides most of them for a surprise attack, mainly w ithin his clothes, and pulls them out in a blink of an eye to attack his enemies with surprise attacks. Another example for Jack's unique use of this magic is how he can use many weapons at the same time with each weapon attached to a different part of his clothing or simply put within a pocket etc, though he won't be able of using all of them weapons because they aren't at his reach he will still be able of using several weapons at once such as several blade within his sleeves or something of the kind. With his unique use of this magic, Jack is without a doubt a very dangerous opponent and is nearly untouchable because of his large arsenal of weapons. *'Mass Murder' (大量殺人,'' Tairyō Satsujin''): Jack unleashes many weapons at different parts of his clothing making them apear as if they were hidden within his clothing the entire time. The main weapons used are mostly blades such as knives, scythes, katanas etc with a few long range weapons. With this spell Jack is capable of using any one of these weapons as he wishes and sometimes at the same time. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Jack is highly skilled with Sword Magic as swords and blades are his main weapon and swordsmanship is his main form of combat. He can use powerful spells with any sword even if it is a normal blade he can still perform powerful spells with it. *'Breakdown Edge '(内訳エッジ,'' Uchiwake Ejji''): Jack holds his katana's sheathe with one hand and the katana's hilt with his other hand while the hilt's tip is aiming towards the enemy. Jack swiftly unsheathes his sword's blade releasing a large burst of magical power that takes the form similar to a crescent moon and creates a large slash at the ground and the enemy. *'Gut In '(で腸, De Chou): Once Jack has stabbed his enemy, mainly in the stomach, he releases a burst of magic power from his sword's blade causing a small eruption to cause his enemy's organs to burst out from the opposite side the sword stabbed him/her from. *'Closing Time '(閉店時間, Heiten Jikan): Jack swipes his sword upwards downwards sending a powerful air projectile from his sword's blade that does a clean cut only on the front part of his enemy that is hit, meaning the air projectile doesn't slice through his enemy entirely in half but only does a slash in the front. Guns Magic (銃弾魔法 (ガンズ・マジック) Jūdan Mahō (Ganzu Majikku)): Jack also has some skill with Guns Magic using various kinds of guns with this magic, mainly hand guns, though he does sometimes use actual bullets instead of magical ones. Weapons Master: Along with his vast amount of weaponary as well as his title, Jack is masterful with nearly any weapon he has, aside from long range weapons such as guns, he is highly proficient with every single bladed, close range, weapons he has, being able of overpowering several enemies alone. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': One of Jack's strongest points in battle is his skill in swordsmanship which many consider inhuman. He is capable of overpowering an enemy with one hand and defeat large groups of opponents using only two blades, even with a dagger he is still capable of holding his own against enemies no matter who they are with a calm face. He can also use more than dual swords as with his use of Requip he can make several swords and blades slide from his sleeves which grants him access to several blades at once which can make him extremely deadly and nearly untouchable because of the large number of blades protecting him and available for him to use. With swift and quick hand movements, Jack is capable of using several swords against one or more enemies, and with his memory he can remember which weapon he planned on using next or which one to us and let go off in mid air. *'Master Spearmanship Specialist': Another skill that Jack holds great skill with is in spearmanship being able of being just as skilled with spears as he is with swords, using many spears at once same as he uses many swords through his sleeves. Yet Jack is remarked for being far more dangerous with spears than swords as it grants him a larger range of attacks as well as defense. Amateur Marksman: Despite being highly skilled with both spears and blades, when it comes to long ranged weapons, Jack can be considered a newbie as he has an extremely hard time actually hitting his target which is exceptionally rare for him as he simply fires without aiming or thinking. Even with the use of Guns Magic Jack is still hopeless in hitting his target but still has a better chance. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite favoring weaponary use in combat, Jack still possesses some skill in close combat when he has no weapons to use, he is also capable of mixing close combat with armed fighting mostly with kicks to the ribs when distracting his enemy. Keen Intellect: Jack holds great weaponary knowledge that exceeds even that of the best weapon users known. He knows about every single detail of every weapon in his arsenal and how to use its full potential aside from the usual way weapons are used. His knowledge of weaponary is also one of the reasons for his title. *'Enhanced Memory': Jack remembers all of his weapons that he hides in his arsenal of weapons with Requip, to the extend that he knows the exact difference between each weapon, down to the smallest detail. He also displays his memory during battle, by remembering how his enemy began fighting and how he is fighting later, Jack can determine his enemy's condition. *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Jack has shown being highly perceptive in battle as he observes every small detail about his enemy such as their movements, speed, strength and even they way they look at him through their eyes, with these details he can tell if his enemy is getting tired and their weaknessess. Immense Endurance & Durability: Jack is very durable and can whistand extreme amounts of pain and continue on fighting without any signs of hardship as well as keeping a stright face. He can even endure being stabbed in his stomach and much worse wounds. His physical durability also shows a very strong point as he hardly apears with a scratch on his body after being attack and is needed alot of effort to make him bleed. Enhanced Strength: Being able of using multiple weapons at once shows Jack's great strength and capability of moving with these weapons as he can still move freely even when his whole body has weapons hidden in them, waiting to be used. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Jack has quick movements as well as reflexes though his strongest point is with his incredible hand movements of being able of grabbing one weapon, attacking with it, then instantly letting go of it and use a different one then do the same thing again and again and again on his enemies which makes it easier for him to overpower them. He is also quite agile as he can jump over a person with ease as well as dodge in a blink of an eye and counter. Immense Magic Power: Jack has shown having remarkable magic power, which glows a blue aura when released. He can easily Requip different weapons at once and switch to another one without any hardship. He is capable to Requip over 80 weapons constantly, which enough to support an army. Which is another reason for his title. Trivia *Jack's apearance is based on Kei Munakata from Medaka Box. *It has been confirmed that Hood is in fact Jack's one and only friend, though the way he feels towards her is unclear. *Jack is the only person to call Hood by a friendly nickname, it being Fuu-Chan, with Fuu coming from the romanji for hood which is fuudo. *The name, Jack, comes from my favorite childhood cartoon, Samurai Jack, as well as from the famous killer Jack the Ripper. Though Jack holds a much stronger comparison to a samurai for the fact his favorite weapon is a katana. *Jack's birthdate is the date of Mary Jane Kelly's murder, in other words, Jack the Ripper's final victim.. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Holder-Mage